Redemption
by Rogue 2k8
Summary: A new god emerges, friends come back to life, a new quest, a new hero, a new love, Percy and old and new friends go on a "proving" quest so a god can earn his place... and a hunter breaks her oath... or does she... NOT THALIA i'll tell you that much...
1. God of innovation

**This is one of my first straight break offs from Zelda (I usually ALWAYS only write that) but anyways this will have reference to other things like AOM [age of mythology] AC [assassins creed] and other stuff.**

**Rated M for: Violence, Language, Adult content {MAYBE! But there will be references to the stuff!}, Crude humour, and adult jokes.**

**New characters added too!**

**(The first chap is third person)**

**_Italic: Greek_**

**Regular: English**

* * *

><p>A few months after "The last Olympian"<strong> [imagine that lost hero will not happen... or at least for a long time]<strong>

Percy Jackson... the hero we all know so well was taking a simple walk down the shore of long island sound in camp-half-blood with his new girlfriend Annabeth Chase... or at least it started that way...

About a good 20-30 minutes into the walk Percy could hear the sound of battle... metal clashing, bashing and clanging, it was battle alright and it was headed their way.

A Boy, looking about 14 years old was fighting some Dracnaee **(snake women: I don't know if I spelt that right PLZ correct me if otherwise.)** not only was this kid whooping some serious ass but Percy noticed a faint glow around him.

The Boy looked at the two heroes and said "A little help here!"

Another squad of Dracnaee came slithering up the beach.

"Where did all of these come from?" Percy asked Annabeth

She just shrugged and jumped into the battle with her knifes and started to hack apart the snake women.

Percy joined in and together the three kicked more snake ass** (do snakes have asses?)** than ever before.

Soon they noticed a battalion sized force of Snakes making their way up along the beach.

"Don't just stand there! Run!" Shouted the boy, he had a slight Italian accent

The three bolted straight towards the camp borders and soon made it thru...

Percy panted so hard that Mrs. O' Leary, his hellhound pet dog, came bounding over to see what all the commotion was about and looked at Percy with a look that said "Tag?"

"Hey! Kid? What's your name?" Annabeth asked once they had all gotten their breath back.

The guy's eyes seemed to light up in one of those 'don't FK with me' kinda ways'.

"Enizio de Roma... you can call me Ezio or Enzo for short... if you want" **(no reference to Ezio from AC... ok maybe a little)**

"Ok then... I assume you're a half-blood like us then too?" Annabeth said

"You know what our mom would say Annabeth... don't assume because it makes and ass-out of-u and me!"

"I don't think she would say that... but you a child of Athena huh?"

"Yes... and no..."

"Huh?"

"Athena is my mother, yes... but my father... is a god named Arkantos, minor god of titan slaying."

Percy looked up "S-s-so you're a full g-god!" he stuttered

Ezio nodded

"What do you represent?" Annabeth asked

"Um... just one thing..."

"What is that?" asked Percy

"Why... Modern technology... I usually use things from video games to be specific"

So many questions were spinning thru Percy's and Annabeth's heads.

"Why are you here?" Annabeth asked

"I am a full god, yes... but I do not have FULL immortality, the difference between you and me is that I Live longer, can take more of a beating, and have multiple powers, as my father was blessed by all the gods during his quest."

"Wait... how old are you?" Percy asked

"Oh, just a little under 1500 years old... so... 15 I guess."

"WOW..." Said Annabeth "um... I'll go tell Chiron, we will see if we can set up a new cabin... in the mean time, Percy, why don't you show Ezio around?"

Percy did as Annabeth had told.

They passed by the fight arena where Clarisse and a few Ares campers were training.

"Hey! Fresh meat!" Chuckled Clarisse, pointing at Ezio

The Ares kids came over with their swords and spears out, it seemed as though the whole cabin was there, about 20 kids

Percy was just about to intervene when Ezio pulled out his own sword, a 3-4 foot blade **(another foot including the handle and hilt)** seemingly made of silver, yet as hard as Mithril.

An Ares kid took a swing at Ezio, but he parried and did a spin around the guy and swept him off his feet. Two more came with spears and Ezio sliced off the tips and grabbed the poles and smashed both of them in the face with 'em. 5 of the Ares kids surrounded Ezio and he decided to go on the offensive. He slashed at one of them a few time and but was blocked and as soon as the blade made contact a third time, he turned lightning fast and uppercut a camper slicing him up the right of his chest, he then feinted another one but then struck the one across from him and he went down. The one that he had feinted attempted to strike Ezio, but was met with a counter, kicked in the kidneys and a blade to just the right of the neck. The other two both struck at the same time and while Ezio dispatched one of them by stabbing him in the gut the other one got inside his strike and pulled of a disarming move, Ezio's Blade clattered away to the other end of the arena. With this the rest of the Ares kids moral went up dramatically... man did they underestimate him! One kid came in with a hammer, which Ezio blocked and grabbed, twisted his arm and spun around at full force and slammed the hard bronze against the kids head. He dropped the hammer, as he sucked with them.

"THAT's IT!" Clarisse hollered, and held up her electric spear "I'm gonna run you thru with this!" and she charged him.

Ezio grabbed the spear just above the point and pushed down. Clarisse looked up. "No... I will run you thru..." and with that Ezio moved his hand up the spear and pulled up, hitting Clarisse in the chin with the blunt end, realising her grip on the spear. Ezio then flipped the spear around and thrust HAAARD! Into Clarisse **(Ok all ye sick minded one's LOL it up!) **in fact so hard the spear went straight thru, and Ezio set the spear up right and her body was stuck on the spear... all the remaining Ares kids backed up.

"Y-you killed her... and a few others" Percy said, snapping out of it.

Ezio snapped his fingers. "no I didn't" and all the 'dead' Ares kids got up... Clarisse started screaming.

"OH! Shit... I forgot to pull the spear out... aye aye aye... ouch." Ezio clubbed Clarisse over the head, knocking her out and removed the spear, and revived her.

Annabeth ran into the arena. "Hey guy's Chiron's setting up a cabin for Arkantos kids, so you can say there..."

"Ok thanks Annabeth"

The three started to head out of the arena and Ezio faked a lunge at Clarisse, making her jump. He laughed it up.

As they walked thru camp many campers came up to Ezio and asked him many questions, like; what's it like being a god? Are you going to zap me? And the occasional, 'can I have you phone number' or 'wanna have sex' from the Aphrodite girls. **(Which he declined)**

Once they got to where the cabin was being built. **(Somehow it was already half done?)** They heard a familiar Voice from behind them...

"Perseus Jackson... and Annabeth Chase... how are thee? And how have thy bein lately?"

They turned around...

Percy stammered "Z-z-z-z-z-z-z" like a skipping record

"Zoe nightshade!" Annabeth finished "but how!"

Zoe didn't respond but just looked at Ezio "Ah! Ezio, it's bein a while... huh?"

"Wait you guys know each other?" Percy asked

"Of course..." Ezio answered

"But, how?"

"Well, she is my girlfriend..."

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Cliffy :D <strong>

**BTW if you are confused, all will be explained in the next chapter! Well... maybe... if you REVIEW that is. 0.0 plz do to! C:**


	2. The quest begins

"W-w-what!" Annabeth asked

"Would you like me to run this by you one more time...?" Asked Ezio

"That would be nice" Said Percy

"Well, On my last visit to the underworld, which was about a year ago, I was doing a... chore... for Hades, he wanted me to go into Elysium and work out some trouble... some spirits gone bad, right... so I did. I went to one of the houses where the bad guys lived and busted some heads... but three got away. So I took pursuit and we ended up in a part of Elysium in which mainly heroes of old lived... they busted into one of the newer houses and took a hostage. Then as you can guess I kicked their asses! And the hostage was; Zoe here! She couldn't defend herself as she had no weapons or any obvious advantage over them, and she was overpowered... Once I dispatched them, Zoe thanked me, and after that, well we hit it off..." Ezio said.

Then Zoe stepped up "yes, 'tis what happened and I know what thee is thinking... 'How can thee be in a relationship, Thou is a hunter, and what more, thee is supposed to be dead! Well..."

Percy cut her off "Just speak normally! It is driving Rogue 2k8 crazy!"

**(Yeah! It's too much work, putting thee, thou and thy all the time... I have to fuck up grammar to do so!)**

"Fine... anyways as I was saying since I was dead, my 'Oath' had been fulfilled and I was released of it... now as for how I am alive... Ezio, was then given a few more tasks and he finished them easily, he also visited me every a few times a week and after about two months of working for Hades, he was then given his reward and he said he would take no payment, but a life instead... Hades agreed to this and I was returned to the world of the living. But with the same body and memories and all that..." Zoe finished "now that I think about it... I am a real sucker for Italian guys..." she muttered

"That was a mouthful" Said Ezio

"That's what she said" Muttered Percy

"I heard that!" Snapped Zoe

**Later...**

Somehow the Arkantos cabin was finished in half a day and Ezio moved in.

Now why would a god need to stay at the camp? Well either he isn't accepted on Olympus or... PLOT CONVINIENCE! Deal with!

(Look if I miss explaining something; just assume it is plot convenience! Thank you)

And meanwhile Zoe moved into the Hermes cabin which was now MUCH smaller due to the amount of campers being claimed.

Percy walked into the Arkantos cabin, as Ezio had told him to meet him there.

The cabin was like a Time line building with a few floors. The top was made of mud and wood, and the one below was made of marble, and below that stone, and below that brick... (Sigh) and below that was concrete, and finally the bottom was made of Glass like the huge towers in Vancouver or New York, but thankfully was not see thru.

Anyways Percy couldn't find Ezio and wandered into a few of the rooms... and there were quite a few... and to boot, It looked like a few half-bloods were moving in, but only a few...

Percy found a room with light above it that said; on. Percy entered... only to find himself falling...

*Whump*

"Fuck..." He grumbled.

Percy looked around the room he was in... An old theatre with Nazi flags hanging off the walls and blood streaks across the floor.

"EZIO!" Percy called

*Groan*

Percy froze, turned around and...

*Chomp*

Percy fell to the floor "AH! FUUUCK!" something bit him, he looked up and saw a black burnt and rotten looking figure.

"A Z-z-z-z-z-ZOMBIE!"

Percy felt the infection go up his arm...

*Zap*

A red... 'Bullet' slammed into the Zombie and it disintegrated.

Ezio walked up to Percy and laughed as he reached for his watch and said "you're so lucky this was a simulation..." and pressed a button o his watch and revealed a room with white panels for walls "and don't worry you're not really infected. It's just designed to give you a 'for real' experience so stay chill ok!" And they walked out of the room.

**Later...**

Ezio talked to Percy about the problem he was having. "Look, I NEED my full god status... do you have any idea what 1500 years of being stuck with half powers and not that much authority is like?"

"Um... no."

Ezio rolled his eyes "of course you don't"

"Well is that the only reason your here?"

"No actually... I came here for assistance."

"What could we do to help a god...? OMG déjà vu!"

"Yeah well I originally took my current quest as it would give me full god status, but now I realise I will only be able to succeed with help."

Percy looked around Ezio's bunk "yeah... I can see why you'd need our help now... seriously! Are you also the god of DISORGANIZATION?"

Ezio looked away and thought "Shit, he knows"

Ezio said "Nooo"

"Uh huh, ok then anyways I will go asked Chiron if you can see the oracle and then we will see about other help."

"Ok, fine by me" Ezio said

"Damn... I forgot to tell him about the thing I discovered that is EXTREAMLY important to the plot... oh well it can wait..." Ezio thought

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey Zoe." Annabeth said as she passed her on her free time. "Do the hunters and Artemis even know you are dating? Do they even know you alive again?"

"No... No they don't" Zoe said calmly

"Oh..." Annabeth mumbled

"How have you and Percy bein working out?" Zoe asked

"Very nice... I just wished he would get it thru his thick kelp skull that I wanna take things up a notch!" Annabeth said

"Wait... you don't mean?" Zoe started to ask and made a circle with her thumb and index finger, then stuck her other index finger in and out.

Annabeth blushed and said "N-n-no... of course not... I'm still much too young... only 18 right..."

"That's not too young..." Zoe said "Besides I know what you feel like"

"You know I find that hard to believe... I thought you were a hunter... hell I thought you were DEAD!"

"Trust me... 'Cuz now that I think back to it, being a hunter wasn't all what It's cracked up to be.

"Oh yeah? And how's that?"

"Well, first off... being a permanent virgin. Do you have any idea how hard it is to resist 'the urge' and have no guys to get rid of it... and you're surrounded by other girls, some of them younger than you and you can't... you know... get rid of it yourself?"

"Oh... is that all?"

"Nope. I also hated the fact that we almost had no time to relax... never stopped for rests at our hunting destinations. For example; we went to Venice a few years ago and we didn't even hang out there for a bit, no shopping, no chill time, not even any time to just get rid of the battle stress...! And it was VENICE! VENICE, ITALY!"

Annabeth just stared at the girl she thought she once knew.

"And don't even get me started on the time we went to Germany, Japan, France, Hawaii, or even Greece...! Gods, the awesome chocolate, the limited edition Asian stuff, the French cuisine, Hawaiian hang ten, or historical Greek works..." It was apparent Zoe was now rambling.

"Ok! I get it... but that kina slipped away from my question."

"Oh, yeah...! um... as I was saying I understand, because I wish Ezio would also take it up a bit with me, as I just hate being a virgin still, it is the only thing keeping me from dispelling the last of the hunter I have in me!"

"Oh, I guess we have slightly different reasons."

The two stood in silence for a while afterwards.

"Annabeth!" Percy called "Chiron wants us at the big house! Now!"

"Ok, Ok! C'mon Zoe, I expect your wanted as well."

Later, in the big house...

Chiron was in wheel chair form and was sitting at the ping pong ball table and seemed to be waiting for something.

Footsteps echoed down the attic stairs and Ezio came down looking a bit... down (no pun intended)

"So how did it go?" Percy asked

"Did Ezio go up to the oracle?" Annabeth asked

Percy nodded.

"What did Rachel say?"

"_**8 shall go to the land a land of without light**_

_**Defeat the 6 with their combined might**_

_**Lose a love to a untimely death**_

_**Revive one as they breathe their last breath**_

_**The world shall see the earth's tree**_

_**And the captured one will go free**_

_**And a new threat will arise**_

_**At the most dreaded of times..."**_

"Great..." Percy muttered "why are prophecies always negative..."

"Who shall be the 8 who go?" Chiron asked "Ezio, as you are the leader, you may choose."

"Percy of course, Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Thalia, Zoe and... I'm not sure..."

"Perhaps the 8th member will turn up along the quest." Chiron mentioned.

"Alright... so where do we go first?" Percy asked.

"A land of darkness... where could that be I don't know... wait!" Annabeth said "A land of darkness... somewhere that is almost always night...! So maybe upper Canada!"

"Alright, let's head there..." Ezio agreed

"Argus will take you to the New York grey hound; from there you are on your own as usual."

"Ok, then... off we go."

And with that they set off, towards Canada.

But first... just one pit stop...

**(Sorry if the prophecy sucked, it was my first one.)**


End file.
